User blog:Masterpolygon/Explosive Fight of Friendship info and ect.
I'm creating this blog because I feel like i'm flooding the actual page so i'll post all the info I have including pictures here. True Buddies: Drum Bunker Dragon, Demon Lord, Asmodai, Nanomachine Ninja, Tsugikage, Dragon Knight, El Quixote, Jackknife Dragon, Bladewing Phoenix, Dragowizard, Qinus Axia (Unlocked after beating game once), Armorknight Cerberus (Unlocked after beating game once). Characters: Yuki Tendo, Makoto Tsukimiya, Gao Mikado, Hanako Mikado (Non Fightable), Suzumi Mikado (Non Fightable), Kuguru Uki, Baku Omori, Tasuku Ryuenji, Zanya Kisaragi, Akatsuki Kisaragi, Tetsuya Kurodake, Noboru Kodo, Doai Totsuo, Genma Todoroki, Akaoni Konmae, Rouga Aragami, Sofia Sakharov, Magoroku Shido, Kyoya Gaen (Non Fightable) (Not Named), Suzuha Amanosuzu, Jin Magatsu, Megumi Mamakari (Non Fightable), Kazane Fujimiya, Kiri Hyoryu, Kemura, Shosetsu Kirisame, Kanahebi Shusui, Raremaro Tefudanokimi, Paruko Nanana (Non Fightable), Aichi Sendou, Amigo Takata, Drum Bunker Dragon (Non Fightable), Demon Lord, Asmodai, Nanomachine Ninja, Tsugikage (Non Fightable), Jackknife Dragon (Non Fightable), Dragon Knight, El Quixote (Non Fightable), Bladewing Phoenix (Non Fightable), Dragowizard, Qinus Axia (Non Fightable), Armorknight Cerberus (Non Fightable), Wind Fairy, Sylph (Non Fightable), Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka (Non Fightable) (Not Named). Packs and Trial Decks: Dragon Chief, Cyber Ninja Squad, Drum's Adventures, Darkness Fable, Break to the Future (1 Card removed from set - Cardburn BR), Burning Valor, Immortal Entities, Great Clash! Dragon vs. Danger!!, Dominant Dragons, Savage Steel, Dragonic Force, Braves Explosion, Ninja Onslaught, Dark Pulse, Tomorrow! Asmodai, Collectors Pack (PR Cards), Random Pack (Random Cards from the game). Story: Rough Translation in Progress, I thank you for your patience. Essentially Season 1 ABC Cup -> Sengoku Academy with Grim Reaper thrown in durring. Character Deck + List: Will be posted as photos. Taken out of the game completly: Cardburn, Tempest Sword Makiarashi, Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!!, Rainbow Gem Cavalry Dragon, Marble Taker, Loving Pudding Drum, Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!!, Shiny Up!! Hanako, Round-Shield Dragon, Demon Realm Fisherman Forneus, Mad Ripple Waves Makaizo, Moisten the Bloodlust of the Soul, Purgatory Knights Chain Sword Dragon, Purgatory Knights Curse Falux Dragon, Midnight Shadow (Tasuku Ver,), Shiny! Asmodai, Drum Bunker Dragon "Spinning Lance", Purgatory Knights Eraser Hand Dragon, Golcrash Dragon, Battle Wizard The Ace, Purgatory Knights Angry Hand Dragon. Passwords Known: Drum Bunker Dragon (Panda Box Ver.) - いちむみこさぬ, Jackknife "10000" - こせちよみすりも, Black Dragon Dientes - すてちろもれまか, Demon Lord Joker Grunwald - にひこくふえむ, Demon Way Oborogenbu - わてきこへそあも, Jade Golem Shaytan - てわんをひこえ, Violent Dragon Magnagran - えらあくろしまを, Tsugikage Giant Shield - くふらてれほまち, Rising Flare "Heat Edge" - ほろたとそさきへ, Steel-Blodded Dragon Gavaldine - ねうめふへきの, Gargantua Punisher!! (Corocoro Dragon Chief pack) - おむやきかまと, Brave of the Sun Gao - むしよこのさな, Dragon Knight Tutankhamun - をろめちけこゆ, Witch of Mischief Iris the Trickster - ぬしせもはゆれ, Gargantua Punisher!! (Tasuku Ver) - さらねれないろむ, Green Dragon Shield (Tasuku Ver) - てむろすふりらの, Dragonic Punisher!! (Manga Ver) - ゆらさまくれい, Demonic Dragon of Fabrication Demonica - こぬねれゆをえ, Smile Charm - すねやひこさお, Destruction Dragon Emperor Gatastol - をはほわふせたみ, Valkyrie Assault Cera - ゆてらぬむのり, Death Ruler Blixt - ちしたてせとらん, Valkrie Brilliant Brunhild - らいのそめひわ, Revolution Dragon Evolusion - むそみあまいへ, Windwrath Dragon - かやむをへんねめ LP: Yes I am doing an LP on this game on youtube so if you want to watch and don't hate my voice then feel free to watch: Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ad6f6XUk6k Category:Blog posts